Distancia
by Kira Midorikawa
Summary: Una chica a logrado enamorar a Fidio,y él hará hasta lo imposible con tal de estar con ella, a pesar de la Distancia


**¡Hola! C: Bueno, les traigo una nueva historia, es de una pareja no muy común, creo… pero da igual xD a mí me gusta (?) Y espero que a ustedes también, am… dentro de poco actualizare mis otras historias y subiré algunas nuevas en las que estoy trabajando c: así que no se desesperen y no dejen de leer ;) Dejen Review! *-* ¡me ponen de buenas! xD Sin más que decir por ahora… les dejo el Capitulo 1.**

_**DISTANCIA**_

Capitulo 1: Iré hasta donde haga falta solo para estar contigo.

Era un día gris y lluvioso en el que él se encontraba sentado a un lado de la ventana de su habitación, mirando como llovía, y observando como una a una las gotas que caían en el cristal, resbalaban lentamente hasta llegar al final de este.

Últimamente había estado muy distraído, en todos los aspectos. Tanto en su casa con su familia como en la escuela con sus amigos y durante los entrenamientos. Pues se la pasaba todo el día pensando en alguien. ¿En quién? , pues en una chica obviamente. Una chica que a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla y el poco trato que habían tenido, había logrado conquistar a al joven italiano al grado de enamorarlo. Lo cual había sido un gran error por parte de la chica, considerando la distancia que había entre ambos. Ahora, ya nada podía hacer, la chica le gustaba demasiado y no podía olvidarla así como sin nada.

Al terminar el torneo de futbol frontera internacional, también conocido como FFI, la chica volvió a Japón con todos los demás. Y él tuvo que volver a Italia sin haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar y conocerla bien. Mucho menos de confesarle lo que, aunque pareciera imposible, había llegado a sentir en tan poco tiempo. Sin duda esa chica tenía algo especial, algo que lo atraía al grado de querer viajar a Japón solo para volver a verla.

Algo que en ese momento le resultaba imposible, pues aun seguía en la escuela. Pero algo que alegraba al chico era que en tan solo unas semanas saldría de vacaciones, así que había aprovechado eso para pedirles a sus padres que lo dejaran viajar a Japón con el pretexto de ir a visitar a sus amigos de Inazuma Japón. Claro que no iría solo, había logrado convencer a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo de que lo acompañaran a visitar a Endo y los demás.

Ya había conseguido que sus padres le dieran permiso, y ya tenía con quien ir. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que las vacaciones comenzaran para poder viajar a Japón, y volver a encontrar allí a aquella chica peli azul que tanto le gustaba.

Se levanto de donde estaba para después dirigirse al baño, una ducha sin duda que lo ayudaría a relajarse un poco. Estaba cansado pues últimamente había tenido demasiada tarea, aunque tampoco es como si la hiciera, ya que no lograba concentrarse demasiado. Entro al baño y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, para después abrir la llave del agua y ponerse debajo de la regadera dejando que así, el agua cayera en su cuerpo y se resbalara lentamente. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el agua mojara su rostro para después comenzar a lavar su cabello y al terminar con este, el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin termino de ducharse, tomo una toalla y cubrió su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra seco su rostro y su cabello. Puso la toalla sobre su hombro para disponerse a salir del baño, una vez fuera saco su ropa del closet y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando ya estaba cambiado, se acerco a su ventana y vio que había dejado de llover, aunque aun estaba bastante nublado, así que decidió salir un rato a caminar para despejar su mente. Tomo su mp3 y se lo echo en una bolsa del pantalón para después ponerse los audífonos y salir de su habitación. Al bajar por las escaleras noto que no había nadie en la casa, pues había pasado por la habitación de sus padres y no había visto a nadie. Entonces, salió de la casa sin tener muy claro a donde iría, comenzó a caminar rumbo a un pequeño parque que había no muy lejos de ahí.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras mientras escuchaba música, hasta que por fin llego al parque. El parque estaba completamente desierto. Así que se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse lentamente. La canción que escuchaba le recordaba demasiado a la chica ya que tenía que ver mucho con la situación en la que estaban. Se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba la canción y miraba directamente a la nada, hasta que de repente sintió como alguien ponía una mano bruscamente sobre su hombro, a lo cual solo se levanto rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para poder ver de quien se trataba, al hacerlo se llevo la sorpresa de ver allí a su compañero de equipo, Marco Maseratti.

Ah…-suspiró el joven castaño ya más aliviado al ver que era el de quien se trataba, mientras se quitaba los audífonos y los guardaba dentro de su bolsa- Marco…

Jajaja -rió un poco al ver la reacción que había tenido el chico ante lo que había hecho- perdona Fidio, ¿te asuste? –Pregunta en un tono un tanto irónico-

Ja…no –dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- sonriendo de medio lado mientras cruza los brazos-

Jaja, no lo sé, solo me dio esa impresión al ver tu reacción…-sentándose en el columpio donde antes estaba el chico castaño- Pero bueno, ¿Qué haces por aquí Fidio?- mirando al chico-

Solo Salí a caminar un rato…-sentándose en el columpio que estaba a un lado de donde se encontraba el otro chico- ¿Y tú? –volteando a verlo-

Igual, Igual… -mirando al frente- necesitaba salir un rato…

Hm… Ya veo…-sonriendo amablemente- igual yo lo necesitaba…

Fidio, dime la verdad…-volteando a verlo seriamente- ¿te pasa algo malo? O ¿tienes algún problema?-

-se sorprende mucho por las preguntas del chico para después sonreír amablemente de nuevo- No, no me pasa nada malo, pero…¿Por qué la pregunta? –mirándolo algo intrigado-

No es nada, solo que…-volteando de nuevo al frente- últimamente has estado como distraído durante los entrenamientos, y no es normal en ti, así que pensé que quizá te ocurría algo malo…-dice aun serio- pero…-voltea a ver al chico para después sonreírle de manera amable- me alegra saber que no.

Si, es solo que he estado algo ocupado por las tareas de la escuela y organizando las cosas para el viaje que haremos a Japón…-aun mirándolo y sonriendo amablemente- ¿tu si irás, verdad?-

Claro que si…-respondió el otro de manera entusiasta- no me perdería la oportunidad de volver a ver a nuestros amigos de Inazuma Japón…-sonriendo alegremente-

Sí, yo igual estoy ansioso por ver a Endo y los demás…-sonriendo- pero bueno, creo que me iré a mi casa ya, necesito dormir un rato…-

Fidio, son las 6 pm…-dice mirándolo algo extrañado- ¿dormirás ya?-

Pues…si -mirándolo mientras le sonríe- ¿acaso tiene algo de malo? –Se pone de pie-

No, para nada…-aun mirándolo extraño-

Bien, me voy –dice para disponerse a caminar- hasta luego…

Hasta luego Fidio…-dice quedándose ahí sentando viendo como el chico se iba-

…-sin decir nada más se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa, sacando y poniéndose sus audífonos de nuevo para escuchar música-

Al llegar a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación dejando su mp3 con los audífonos sobre una mesa que tenia a un lado de su cama, para después cambiarse de ropa y recostarse en su cama dispuesto para dormir, sabiendo que con cada día que pasaba, estaba un día más cerca de reencontrarse con aquella chica, la chica que tanto le atraía y gustaba, la dueña de sus pensamientos…Haruna.

**Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ La verdad que esta historia se me hace muy romántica, y más por lo que planeo que pase en un futuro no muy lejano (?) no dejen de leer e-é que esto se pondrá mejor xD**

**Bueno pues, recuerden:**

**Si les gusto, Dejen Review c:**

**Si no les gusto, Dejen Review c:**

**Y si no tienen nada mejor que hacer… Dejen Review & de paso pónganse a leer mis demás fics (?) xD**

**¡Hasta Luego! **

**BY: Kira Midorikawa**


End file.
